Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle
For other uses, see Ghost. Halo Encyclopedia - Locations, page 245 |width = |height = |mass = |max accel = |max speed air = 55 km/h, 91km/h with boost engaged |engine =Boosted Gravity Propulsion DriveHalo 2: Special Collector's Edition Manual, page 16 |armament =*Variant Class-2 Energy Weapon System |crew =*1 Pilot |firstuse =Unknown |role =*Infantry Support *Reconnaissance *Scout |affiliation = Covenant, later Covenant Loyalist and Covenant Separatist. }} The Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle, more commonly identified as the Ghost by the UNSC, is the Covenant's standard reconnaissance and rapid attack vehicle. Overview The Ghost is a one-man gravity-effect vehicle, primarily used in a reconnaissance and close infantry support or rapid attack role. Known for its speed and maneuverability as well as its near silent anti-gravity propulsion system the Type-32's use in the field by the Covenant is varied but can adjust very quickly and easily for any role required at any moment. From a design standpoint the Type-32 RAV can be thought of as streamlined, the design of the vehicle is more akin to an aircraft rather then a ground vehicle. The Ghost is actually a two section vehicle, with the forward fuselage containing the Type-32's hardware including its energy weapon system, its anti-gravity propulsion system, imaging, control and guidance systems and fuel as well as its two stabilizing "wings". The second part of the vehicle is its cockpit — the cockpit is in actuality, just the seat itself connected to the fuselage by a ball joint, this ball joint aids the pilot in maneuvering the vehicle when in use. The pilot is seated in front of a large holographic display console, this console displays the status of the vehicle and controls. Because the ghost lacks any type of actual viewing window the largest display on the display console is the video display screen, which shows a wide angle view of what is in front of the vehicle as well as display a targeting heads-up-display. The vehicle is controlled as much by weight distribution as it is by steering by use of two joysticks. The vehicle is armed with two linked forward-firing plasma cannons. These plasma cannons serve as powerful anti-infantry and anti armor weapons, running on only a small power source. The Ghost's hull is plated with a ceramic armor composite that is resistant to limited amounts of small arms fire and shell fragments, some variants can also be fitted with energy shield generators for added protection from damage, this shielding system has only been observed on Ghosts prior to 2532 and is absent on later models.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=25443 T32 RAV Bungie.net Ordnance Guide] The Type-32 RAV is used by the Covenant for a number of different roles, such as patrolling large areas in short amount of time, and to combat infantry when needed. The Ghost can be deployed almost anywhere and can follow Covenant ground troops with ease. The Ghost is propelled by a form of anti-gravity engine known as a Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive, allowing the Ghost to skim above the ground while it is activated. This drive is visible as a bright, fluorescent area of blue energy emanating from the underside of the Ghost. This form of propulsion can accelerate the vehicle very rapidly, reaching speeds of up to 60 kilometers per hour, and up to 90 kilometers per hour when using the boost. By running on its power source and fuel, the Ghost can travel a distance of approximately 950 km or 590 miles, before needing to be refueled. Ghosts have been the vehicle of choice for the Sangheili, though Heavy Grunts can also be seen piloting Ghosts on occasion. Jiralhanae, preferring their own technology, do not use the vehicle as much, but if forced to, will. Advantages The fact that the Type-32 RAV can be deployed quickly and in greater numbers on the field than the Wraith makes them advantageous as the first attack crafts to be deployed on the field during an operation. Their flexible role allows the Type-32 RAV great tactical flexibility for Covenant ground force commanders as fast, hard-hitting vehicles that can destroy enemy infantry formations, serve as reconnaissance and scout crafts on human battlefields. The Class-2 Energy Weapon System against lightly armored infantry is extremely lethal, only requiring one direct hit in order to kill a target. Heavily armored infantry can only sustain a few direct hits before serious injuries are inflicted. The plasma cannons are also extremely effective at destroying vehicles as the heat of the plasma and kinetic force is able to melt through most light and medium class armor with ease. The Type-32s boosted gravity propulsion drive allows the ghost to increase its top speed, allowing for periods of greater velocity. This allows Ghost pilots to enter and leave combat zones rapidly, kill enemies by running them down, and evade more durable foes. Disadvantages The Type-32s primary weakness is its light armor and exposed cockpit, most anti-armor weapons can easily punch through the armor of the Ghost and destroy it. If the plasma containment vessel of the Ghost is damaged, or breached, a chain reaction can start which will result in the destruction of the vehicle, anything within a certain radius of the Ghost as the vehicle is destroyed by the resulting explosion and the subsequent release of the over five-thousand degree Plasma will be incinerated instantly.Halo: Evolutions Palace Hotel page 362 - 363 Anything just outside of the blast radius can also sustain injures by debris ejected from the explosion. The boost propulsion system of the Ghost greatly increase its speed, but because this function diverts energy from weapon and steering systems, the Ghost is much less maneuverable and cannot fire while boosting. The Class 2 weapon system only has a 150° vertical firing range, meaning that the Ghost has a harder time engaging targets at an elevated angle. The Ghost is also very ineffective in close quarters, due to its blind spot, which makes it vulnerable to return fire. Despite its apparent simplicity and grace, the Ghost requires a skilled driver to handle it properly and uneven or broken terrain will cause an unexperienced or careless driver to lose control quite quickly. This makes the ghost extremely difficult to pilot.Halo: The Flood page 185 Changes Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *The Ghost is now slower, but has a boost ability. *The Ghost has a higher rate of fire, the fire also alternates between cannons which makes it far more accurate instead of both at the same rate and time. *The air brake feature has been removed; this feature allowed the front of the Ghost to point upward at a 60 degree angle. *The Ghost will immediately eject its driver and explode when its exposed reactor tank receives enough damage. *The Ghost was slightly downsized from its Combat Evolved counterpart. *A destroyed Ghost will detonate by itself several seconds after its initial destruction due to the propulsion drive overloading. This explosion can harm and even kill careless players. *Grunts now have the ability to drive a Ghost. *Several aesthetic upgrades were added to the Ghost such as new sound effects, new textures and a generated anti-gravity field to display its hover ability. *The cannon fire now has its own sound, not the sound of a plasma pistol. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST *The reactor tank is now part of the vehicle and is not vulnerable to cause immediate destruction. *It can be slightly controlled in mid-air by pressing the A button. *Pressing the A button on the ground will cause the nose of the Ghost to lift slightly, allowing the Ghost to drive over some obstacles and barriers. *The firing rate of the plasma cannons have been decreased considerably. *The dashboard of the ghost now has an infrared display. *It can now be destroyed without having the propulsion drive overload. It will overload only when the damage threshold is met. Otherwise, it will just explode. *The flaps underneath each wing of the Ghost cannot be totally blown off unless there is an explosion from underneath the vehicle. *The screen on the dashboard of the ghost now displays real time similar to the Halo 3 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel Sniper Rifle . Changes from Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST to Halo: Reach *The Ghost will explode and kill it's driver when it's exposed reactor tank receives enough damage (about 3 shots from the Magnum or 1 shot from the Sniper Rifle). *It's much less accurate when firing than in any of the previous games, it also appears to do less damage to vehicles. *Like all other vehicles returning in Halo: Reach, the Ghost has recieved a visual upgrade and is now a lighter shade of purple. *The Ghost responds a little slower when the propulsion drive is turned on. *It is noticeably smaller. When a Sangheili is driving, it has to hunch over the controls. *It is faster and harder to turn, even without the propulsion system on. *It takes less speed to run over enemies. *The rear section of the Ghost can now pivot and swing freely as the vehicle executes sharp turns or maneuvers. *It can now strafe with the propulsion drive on, but only a slight amount. *It is much less prone to flipping over. *The propulsion drive can now only be used for a limited amount of time and has a cooldown similar to those of armor abilities.http://g4tv.com/videos/48332/Halo-Reach-Firefight-Level-On-Outpost/ *The airbrake has again been removed. *If you pull the left thumbstick back while the boost is on, the ghost will be still, but the boost viual effect will still show. *If you run out of boost, leave the left thumbstick in the neutral position but hold the left trigger, the ghost will move like normal. *The Ghost now has a scale-like pattern on its hull. ''Halo Wars'' The Ghost is a very fast and maneuverable scout unit. However, it has very weak armor and is easily destroyed by anything that can hit it. It is piloted by a single Elite. Multiple upgrades can be purchased for it: *"Boosted Ram": gives the Ghost the ability to ram enemies. 200 resources and tech level 1 required. *"Strafe": the Ghost can now dodge most incoming grenade and rockets attacks. 400 resources and tech level 2 required. *"Scout Shield": adds an energy shield which deflects incoming damage. 700 resources and tech level 3 required. The Ghost is the equivalent to the UNSC's Warthog and the Brute Chopper (which replaces the Ghost when the Brute Army Commander is chosen) and is a useful tool for collecting supplies to speed construction in the early minutes of skirmish games. It is very effective against infantry units, such as Marines and Hellbringers, but performs poorly against most armored vehicles, turrets and air units. The Ghost is effective in "Hit and Run" tactics against infantry and light vehicles. The Ghost is an ideal support vehicle for armor and infantry, as it is capable to nimbly move from one location to another and thus provide covering fire for infantry. It is also the cheapest scout unit to construct. Tactics Campaign *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Ghost is the best vehicle to use during the final assault on Two Betrayals before proceeding to the final Pulse Generator, however it should only be used if you have a sound plan, recklessly running into the battle without a plan will get you killed on higher difficulties. It is a good vehicle to use when you first encounter it on Assault on the Control Room, if your able to grab it before the Elites do, it can be effective against the Wraith. *In Halo 2, the Ghost is a sound option to use during the assault on Old Mombasa, the battle on the beach will provide you the fastest hit and run option when taking on Covenant forces. *Do note that when a Flood Combat Form boards your Ghost, you will not be ejected from the vehicle and will be instead hit repeatedly by the Flood Combat Form. This is similar to when the Drones board your vehicle. *In Halo 3, when you first encounter Ghosts on The Storm, it is best to take them out from afar using a Sniper Rifle or a Battle Rifle, as their power can be extremely deadly when driving in on a Warthog. *In Halo Wars, use Ghosts to collect resources or perform hit and run tactics. Beware of Base Turrets, which are the Ghost's bane. *In Halo 3: ODST, in the Mombasa Streets, sometimes a Ghost will be dropped off by the Phantoms. If you manage to hijack it, you can use its firepower and boosting ability to quickly overwhelm any Covenant forces. Multiplayer *Ghosts work well in pairs, by working together two Ghosts can split an opponent's fire, allowing at least one to survive and overrun your attacker. In team games, Ghost convoys working with Wraiths are extremely effective, balancing the Wraith's slow movement and rate of fire. *The Ghost is at its best on Rat's Nest. Due to smooth terrain and the little room for foot opponents to evade, splattering is easy. Fleeing tougher opponents with heavier weapons is quite easy on this map. *The Ghost's speed and size also makes it's an ideal recon or distraction vehicle. A skilled ghost pilot can be able to survey the outside of a base (Or map dependent, inside) in order to figure out a better method for attack. It also serves well as a flag escort or even as an antagonizer during an attempt at the flag. *If you are attempting to splatter someone with a Ghost, do not boost until you are about two Scorpions' length away from them. Any farther and they will have time to either jump, or worse, stick you with a grenade or hijack you. *The best way to take a Ghost from a foe is to trick it. Dodge a Ghost and it may boost into the wall, while it backs out it can be easily boarded from behind. *it is especially useful for the Ghost when a Ghost attacks a player who then uses armor lock, allowing the Ghost endlessly fire on the player, or wait until the armor lock ends, then splatters them. *On enclosed areas like the basement floor on Isolation, it is easy to splatter unexpected opponents, since there is little room to avoid the wide vehicle. *A strategy for rapid attack with a Ghost is available on the Valhalla map. When driving a Ghost, enter one of the Man Cannons. Just as the nose of the Ghost touches the Cannon, activate the boost. The ensuing acceleration will propel the Ghost and player across the entire map, though the Ghost often explodes upon impact. *On Avalanche, the Ghost can be "flown" out of the man-cannons at each base, allowing the player to control where it lands. To control the "flight" the player can use the "A" button to nose up, boost to nose down and increase distance, and strafe to control roll, diffferent combinations can turn the Ghost left or right. *In Halo: Reach, the Ghost's cannons are nearly useless against any vehicle larger than another Ghost, this makes the Ghost a poor choice for dealing with Warthogs and Revenants (Revenants especially due to their superior manuverability) and simply cannon fodder for Scorpions and Wraiths. *The Ghost is quite effective against large groups of infantry, boosting through a group of enemies nearly guaruntees a multi-kill, this tactic somtimes backfires, however; an enemy with Armor-Lock can kill the Ghost (and YOU) instantly if rammed head-on. Trivia *The Ghost is the only vehicle that Marines are able to pilot in Halo: Combat Evolved. However, it should be noted that they are not the best Ghost drivers. If the player is not careful, they will repeatedly run you over with the Ghost. This is because the Marines are not scripted to enter Warthogs (as a driver) since their AI for driving the hog is somewhat rough, and the Marines would usually, if not always, just drive around the area. This is because Marines are not scripted to go to objectives, but only follow the player. Marines do, however, have the animations. *You can get a Ghost on the last level of Halo 3 by starting from the beginning on Legendary difficulty Co-op. There are four Ghosts directly under the ramp to the left as you exit the Control Room building to make your run to the Forward Unto Dawn. These Ghosts can make travel much quicker, although you will be more exposed. Doing this gives you the Vidmaster: Annual Achievement if done in Four-Player Co-Op and the Iron Skull is turned on. *There is a glitch that can be done in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST with the Ghost. If you melee the back seat of the Ghost to where its has visual damage, the left wing of the Ghost will be missing the bottom flap. If the wing has visual damage, the flap will not disappear. This glitch does not apply to the right wing. *The sound of the Halo: Combat Evolved Ghost's cannons firing is the same as the sound of a Plasma Pistol firing, this also applies to the Plasma Rifle and Banshee. In Halo 2, the Ghost's cannons sounds like that of the Plasma Rifle, and the Banshee sounds like the plasma pistol. *Ghosts in Halo wars can withstand a direct hit from a Scorpion's cannons.This is probably for balancing. *The Ghost in Halo: Reach has a metal circle on the left side near the driver. if meleed, the Ghost will explode. It takes as many shots from whatever weapon you shoot it with to blow it up as it does to kill a fully-shielded Spartan. *On rare occasions it is possible to snipe a Ghost driver through the front cowl, this is EXTREMELY rare and will cause significant damage to the Ghost. This only occurs in Halo: Reach. *In Halo 3 it is possible to laser the driver of a Ghost without damaging the Ghost itself, this requires tremendous skill and perfect alignment with the target, this is an extremely rare occurance and seems to only work on Sandtrap. *In Halo 3 it requires two shots from a GAUSS cannon to destroy a Ghost, in Halo: Reach it only requires one. *The Ghost is the Covenant equivalant to the Mongoose, however, the Ghost is thought to be the better vehicle dispite the Mongoose's passenger seat abilities. *The Ghost, Phantom, Wraith, Spirit, and Spectre, which are all names of Covenant Vehicles, are synonyms of each other. Gallery File:Type-32 RAV Study HR.jpg|A study of the Ghost as seen in Halo: Reach. File:H1 Type32 study.jpg|A study of the Ghost as seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Ghost of Halo1.jpg|A Marine pilots a Ghost in the Assault on the Control Room level in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Ghosthalo2.jpg|The Type-32 RAV as it appears in Halo 2. File:Haloghost.jpg|The Ghost as depicted in the E3 Halo 2 demo. File:GhostH3.png|The Type-32 RAV in Halo 3. File:Ghost-1.jpg|A Ghost being boarded by a Spartan on High Ground. File:1215572556 Ghost.jpg|A Ghost using its Boost Drive. File:Halo-3-20070701114812436.jpg|The Ghost in its damaged state. File:HW ghost.jpg|The Ghost as it appears in Halo Wars. Note that the ingame version is not as detailed. File:Halo2feature board1 1089334788.jpg|An Elite tries to board a Ghost piloted by a Spartan. File:19.jpg|A Ghost killing an ODST in Firefight. File:Ghost_Rough.jpg|A rough model of the Ghost, used in background battles. Ghost-Elite comparison.jpg|Elite-Ghost comparison from all the Halo games. Ghost Pair.JPEG|A pair of Ghosts on Reach Covenant-Ghost-96802-1-R-HR.jpg|The Megabloks set of the Ghost annual1.jpg|Four Ghosts boosting on Halo Halo 3- Master Chief Ghost Rider.jpg|Master Chief, Ghost rider. List of appearances Sources See also *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Brute Chopper) - Covenant Loyalist equivalent. *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (Mongoose) - UNSC equivalent. de:Typ-32 Ghost Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Covenant Vehicles Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles